Digimon Synchronizers
by Jay3
Summary: An original new season with four digidestined, their digimon and their fight against the evil Lilithmon!((Uploaded Ep 2!!)
1. Episode 1: Nadia and Ponymon

Episode 1

Nadia and Ponymon

****

John F. Kennedy airport…

            "Flight 447 will be departing momentarily," Rang a woman's voice from the intercom of the airport. "All passengers should board at gate 12B, thank you." 

            "Well, I guess that's my flight." Said Nadia Sebano, as she picked her black duffle bag up, throwing it around her shoulder. She was fifteen years old with long curly black hair that lay against her back. She wore a blue jean jacket with a white shirt underneath bearing a black nike sign on the front, followed by blue jean Capri's and some black sandals. Right now she was headed to Japan as a foreign exchange student and couldn't wait to get there, just as soon as her mom and dad stopped hugging her to death. 

            "Nadia," her mother groaned. "I'm going to miss you soooo much!" 

            "Yeah," Her dad agreed, a tear dripping from his right eye. "My little girl, gone for a whole year…" 

            Nadia shook her head with a sigh and smiled. "You two, it's not like it's going to be totally quiet without me. Maia and Rueben will still be here."

            Both parents cast a dazed look at one another upon hearing those words. A teardrop beside both their heads. "Right, how could we forget the twins?" Laughed her mother as she shut her green eyes. Obviously being sarcastic. Before her dad could say anything more, Nadia kissed him upon the cheek followed by her mother and turned around walking towards the gate. 

            "I'll call as soon as I get there, I love you!" 

            "Bye, we love you!" Both parents waved soon watching her get lost in the crowd. "You want to drive home dear?" Her dad asked her mother, his goatee moving up and down with his lips. 

            "Drive," She sighed. "Sure, why not…" 

            Flight 447 had been in the air now for a little over six hours and there were plenty more to go. Inside was an in-flight movie that was being played along with small platters of food being distributed to the passengers. Not that it would do anything to satisfy their bellies, but it was the thought that counted.  As the stewardess came up to Nadia, the girl looked as if she was talking to her duffle bag. "Um, can I have two trays please?" Nadia smiled. The woman, curious as she was right about now, handed her the two trays wrapped in plastic wrap and walked away.

            Nadia eyed the miniature bits of food: a roll, peanuts, applesauce, and a sandwich. Not much, a toddler could tackle this in a matter of three minutes time. Shrugging she sat them down on the vacant seat beside her to the left. Cautiously eyeing all around the plane to make sure everyone was watching the boring black and white movie (Or falling asleep out of boredom), she bent over and unzipped her duffle bag. "Ok," She whispered. "You can come out now." A little pony's head soon peaked out of the bag as told, bearing a light blue colored mane and a peach colored face. She from the looks of it was around 3ft tall or smaller. She looked up at Nadia with her green eyes happily. 

            "Boy, it was hot in there." The peach colored pony spoke in a slight whisper. "So where's the food?" Indeed this little pony was a Digimon and Nadia, her digidestined. 

            "Hehe, yeah I figured you would be hungry. Eat up ok Ponymon?" Nadia smiled. 

*Little Digimon screen pops up*

Nadia: _Ponymon is a cute little Digimon. Always very cheery and just so loveable, she may be small, but don't let that fool you. Her frolicking leap attack can put even the meanest of Digimon on time out, for a long-term basis. _

~Closes~

**************************   

            Nadia sat the tray down beside her Digimon friend and watched her eat. "We should be in Japan in a few hours." She whispered to her. "In the mean time, just try to relax ok?" Ponymon nodded her head and continued to eat up. 

            Some odd hours later, time shifting had occurred, considering she and Ponymon were flying over seas. In essence there would without a doubt, be some jetlag. 

            Flight 447 had finally landed and the many passengers, tired and weary as ever, flooded out into the airport where friends and family were waiting. 

            A girl with auburn colored hair, wearing blue shorts and a matching tank top, stood alongside her mother who was dressed in the same fashion except with brown hair and a jacket on. The girl was holding a sign bearing the name '_Nadia Sebano'_ on it. 

            "I hope she can see this thing." The girl said. 

            "Angel," Responded Isadora, her mother. "I'm pretty sure she'll see it. She can't be that blind considering I wrote in big letters with black marker." 

            Frowning, Angel turned around looking at her. "She's blind?" 

            "No, she's not blind, I was just-oh look I think that's her coming this way." Isadora was a rather robust person, who always was on the go. Both she and Angel were always alike in every other way but that one way. 

            Angel lowered the sign as she saw the girl, holding a black duffle bag stop before her. "Nadia?" She asked.

            "Yes, and you must be the Mandari family. How's it going?" Nadia shook both their hands smiling. 

            "Um, do you have any other bags or suitcases, dear?" Angel asked her, soon noticing out of the corner of her bluish green eyes, the duffle bag begin to move. Nadia noticed too and shook the bag a bit, all the while retaining an innocent grin on her face. 

            "Stuffed animal." She smiled hoping the two would buy what she was saying. "And yes, I have two other bags with my name tags on them, I can-" 

            "I'll get them!" Isadora interrupted her and did just that. Walking towards the suit case conveyor waiting a few minutes for Nadia's suitcases to pass by. She grabbed them whirled around swiftly and walked passed the two girls. "Let's go you two." 

            Nadia was smirking at the look Angel was giving her mother. "She always like this?" 

            "Who super-mom?" Angel began walking ahead with Nadia following. "Pretty much all the time, but probably by the time you leave, you should get used to it." Both girls laughed as they walked through the airports sliding doors that led to the parking lot. 

            During the long 2-hour rive on the busy streets of Japan, Nadia had gotten to know quite a bit about Angel and her mother. Her father moved to Okinawa, following the divorce a few years back. They owned a house on a nice street that was pretty quiet around this time of year. Isadora was a television news reporter during the early mornings and weekdays so she was never home, and when she was home she always did the things that a mother would do such as cooking and cleaning etc. It just seemed a bit odd that one woman could do all those things, but as Angel said she definitely was a _'Super mom'_

            The light switched on to reveal a beautiful house inside. Many pictures and decorations on the walls, loads of plants, not one of them was wilted or wilting. The carpet Nadia stood on was a whitish color so she understood why Mrs. Mandari asked her to remove her sandals. The wall in this area matched the carpet well, lingered upon by two shadows of the windows behind them that were beside the front door, dangling with sparkling white curtains. To the left was a staircase where Nadia and Angel soon found themselves going.

            "And this," Angel flipped on the switch beside her. "is my room." 

            "Wow, pretty cool." Nadia's black charcoal eyes strafed all around the room, painted in a whitish blue color. Fluorescent stars hung upon the ceiling as well as pictures of Angel and her friends on the walls. A computer desk was against the wall to the left with a computer on top, probably a Gateway. A dresser sat next to it. In front were two beds, one on the left and the other on the right. In between sat a small table with a lamp, phone, and an alarm clock. Throw in the window where the lamp sat near, some junk lying here and there, sneakers and shoes under the bed, and there you have it, Angel Sora Mandari's room. 

            "So," Nadia looked at her new host sister, and friend. "Which bed do I take?" 

            "The left one's mine, you can take the right." Said Angel as she flopped upon the bed. "Are you hungry or anything?" Nadia opened up one of her suitcases, a white device resembling a watch with a blue trimmed backside, rolled out, hitting Angel's foot. She soon picked it up and eyed it slyly. "What's this? A watch?" 

            "Uh, yeah something like that, umm do you mind?" Nadia held out her hand, inquiring the girl give it back to her. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Angel dropped it into Nadia's hand, noticing her seem a bit shaky, but what about? "Are you still a bit nervous about being here?" 

            "No, not really," Nadia unzipped her duffle bag next and pulled out Ponymon, who right now was keeping as still as possible. "Jet lag I –" 

            "Oh how cute!" Angel interrupted and walked over to what she thought was a stuffed animal. "Is this the stuffed animal that was you were talking about back at the airport?" Not knowing what else to say, Nadia nodded her head repeatedly. "It seems so life like." She stroked Ponymon's light blue mane and then her snout. 

            "Yeah," Nadia was growing annoyed. "This is her." 

            Maybe it was the sad news about school being tomorrow and it was already 2 A.M, or maybe it was Angel's constant overlapping womb of being nosey. Either way, right now Nadia was enjoying her nice hot bubble bath with Ponymon sitting on a stepping stool by the sink. "You don't seem happy Nadia." She said sadly.

            Nadia fluttered open her eyes and sighed, the hot bath was preciously soothing, with the solemn fizzing of bubbles. "What makes you say that?"

            "Is it Angel?" Nadia didn't answer. "It is her, and don't lie to me because when I'm right your left ear wiggles." 

            Nadia began to giggle. "It does not!" She hated when Ponymon was right. "Ok, fine, you're right." She gave in to the stare down she was getting. "Angel's nice, she's just too-" 

            "Cheery?" Ponymon interrupted slightly laughing. 

            "Yes, cheery, but I guess we're going to have to deal with it for the year…considering we have four digidestined to find." 

            "Hey how do you think I feel about acting like a stuffed animal for a whole year?" 

            "You do it at home." 

            "That's true, ok you win with that one, and any how we'll find the other digidestined. In the mean time," Ponymon jumped from the stool and walked towards the bathroom door where a blue towel was hanging. "you should get out of that bath and go straight to bed young lady." Nadia rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. This was one of those times where Ponymon played the parent role. 

            "Class, I would like to introduce Nadia Sepino." Said the old teacher, dressed in a scholar uniform. She was very scary looking, with her lips that were a bit chapped and her eyes that were pushed in making her look like a fish. The huge glasses she had on didn't help much either. 

            "That's Sebano, with an accent mark." Nadia whispered to the teacher. 

            "Ohhh, I'm so sorry dear, just got ahead and take a seat." The class giggled as Nadia walked in the third row soon plopping down in a seat next to a boy with light brown spiky hair. He was wearing a white button up shirt and some dark blue slacks. In fact it's what all the boys wore. The girls wore plaid blue and green skirts with blue sweaters along with white knee-highs. She didn't really care about the uniform now that is, because she was too busy blushing at this boy next to her, staring into his burgundy colored eyes. 

            '_That's what I call handsome'_ She thought to her self, not even paying attention to his moving lips. 

            "Jin." The boy smiled innocently. 

            Nadia shook her head and looked at him wide eyed. "Excuse me, what'd you say?" She asked, slightly embarrassed that she had just stared him down like that, and probably figured he knew. 

            "Jin, my name. I was introducing myself. " He smirked while keeping his hand held out.  

            She slapped her head soon tear dropping. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm uhhh whatever you'd like me to be." She closed her eyes knowing she didn't mean that. "I mean my name is um…Nadia." 

            "Nice to meet you." His firm hand gripped hers as they shook, she didn't even see that he too was blushing right about now. 

            The long boring six and a half hours of the first day of school finally let out. Nadia, with her book bag on met up with Angel near the front gate conversing about what her first day was like. 

            "Soooo, meet any cute boys?" Angel asked soon noticing her blush. 

            "Well," A sigh of love followed, as her thoughts were on Jin Hikari, the boy in her second period algebra class. "there was this one boy, named Jin." 

            "Hmmm, Jin, Jin, Jin, Jin…"

            Nadia stopped, looking at Angel curiously. "Why are you hmming?" 

            "His last name wouldn't happen to be Hikari would it?" Dead on just like the wind brushing both their hair that was oddly enough in the same style of two pigtails. 

            "I…think so." 

            "Awwww, that's so cute, he and I grew up together. I have his phone number." 

            "Do you!!" Nadia shrieked. "Err, I mean oh how nice." She said trying to sound less enthused than she already was. Angel could see all through the innocent look, she definitely couldn't wait to set them up. Little horns appeared just above her head. 

            "Nothing like the first day of school in a new country to spark a love interest." She giggled. Nadia turned red in the face and was about to say something to cover up her love connection when a beeping sound like that of a cell phone or a pager was heard going off in her the pocket of her skirt. She dug her hand in and pulled out the same watch like device from before, since that's what Angel thought it was. In reality it was an S.D.V (Synchrodigivice: to be explained later). Taking a look at it she saw blinking red dots on the screen. That meant only one thing, _'Digimon.' _Nadia turned around and looked at the confused Angel. 

            "Listen, um that's my pager, I can't explain now, think it's a very important call or something. I'll meet you at home, gotta go!" It wasn't much of a way of saying something was up, but it got the job done or so she thought. 

            "A pager?" Angel frowned as she saw Nadia dash off. "I thought it was a watch?" 

            "I thought you told her it was a watch?" Ponymon was galloping beside Nadia as they ran up in the grassy field, nearing the dots. 

            "I did, didn't I? Oops, well maybe she forgot." Nadia kept going. 

            "Let's hope so, that wont be good if she finds out about me through a slip up." 

            "Just don't worry about it, because right now we're close to two Digimon or digidestined." 

            "That can be a bad thing too you know, I just hope it's a digidestined." Said Ponymon in a slight utter. 

            Stopping Nadia looked down at her S.D.V and then at her friend. "Well I guess we'll find out just over that hill." In her other hand was a purple luminescent tag that she was holding beside her S.D.V. "Ready to kick it up a notch, just to be on the safe side?" 

            Ponymon nodded her head and ran forward soon looking at her digidestined friend. She cast a glance around to see anyone was near, luckily no one was. "I thought you'd never ask, go for it!" 

            "Alright," Nadia stuck the tag in a side slot of the digivice and it soon began to glow in her hand. "Digivolve!"

*Digimon Theme plays* 

            Swirls of stars surrounded the pony like Digimon as she twirled around repeatedly, a white spotlight on the ground below her. "Ponymon Digivolve Too…" A purplish orb surrounded her and she now resembled a silhouette that soon began growing in size, to that of a large every day horse that we ride today. The color faded and she now wore a golden mask over her face keeping the same innocent green eyes along with a red bow tie at the end of her light blue tail, matching her mane, and finally golden bangles wrapped around each of her legs. "Tenbamon!!!"

*Digimon Theme Stops*

*Little Digimon screen pops up*

Nadia: _Tenbamon, the champion form of Ponymon. She's bigger, meaner, faster, stronger and just plain cuter. One thing's for sure, you don't want to be in the way of her Galloping Quake, Tail Spin, or Bunt Rush attacks. Oh and did I mention that she can synchronize with me for even more powerful attacks just as long as I use the right tags and slide it through my Syncrhodigivice?_

~Closes~

**************************   

*Song "Hey Digimon" Plays*

            Nadia hopped upon Tenbamon's back. "Let's go over that hill, and what'll be waiting? No one knows!" 

            "I was afraid you'd say that" Tenbamon tear dropped as she swiftly made her way up the hill. 

To Be Continued… 

Is it friend or foe that awaits Nadia and Tenbamon just above the hill? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters. 


	2. Episode 2: One digimon Two many

Episode 2

One Digimon two many

        _Nadia: Hey, Nadia here. Well things kinda took off the way I wanted them to. Hmmm… well almost, first there was my new host sister, Angel, she's a bit too talkative, and then Jin Hikari…ooo he's so dreamy. But then again, wait! I thought this trip was supposed to be straight forward and easy! You know, stay with a host family for a year, and meet up with some other digidestined. An explosion occurred a little bit away from the school and all Tenbamon and I can only wonder now is if it's a Digimon. Well if it is…somehow we'd have to send it back…right? _

--------

            Boom, went the pelting sound of an explosion. "Kurohmon!!!" Screamed a boy's voice. As the smoke cleared a black panther stood upon his hind legs. Looming around five ft or taller. He had sparkling yellow eyes. Wore blue gloves with sharp bright claws on them, blue army pants, shoulder pad armor accompanied by a brown belt slung across. 

            "Don't worry about me Jin, I can take this Digimon." Kurohmon growled. 

            Jin stayed close to his friend with his hand upon his arm. "You sure." He glared at the bunny like digimon with a set of baby blue eyes, dressed in a red Karate suit, wearing a black bandanna bearing a yin yang sign on the front. He also wore red kick boxing gloves. His bushy tail stuck out in back along with his pointy ears. 

            "I've never been more sure of anything before, Jin, I'll get him." Kurohmon ran forward and jumped into the air. "Razor Claw!" His right gloved like claw took on a glow as it came down on the enemy who flipped out of the way. 

            "You'll have to do better than that." Said the bunny like Digimon. 

            "I'll show you better! Razor Claw!!" He attempted the attack once more. 

            Tenbamon, stopped atop the hill seeing the battle. "Two Digimon and a boy." She said. 

            "Whose that?" Nadia was referring to the boy. 

*Little Digimon screen pops up*

_Tenbamon: "That black panther like digimon is Kurohmon, a panther type digimon. He's twice the kitty that anyone wants to mess with. One strike from his "Razor claw," attack will make that a known fact. _

_            And that other guy is Katomon. He's a rabbit and a real jerk if you ask me. If you need someone who's loyal and stern then he's the guy you'd want to talk to, but just look out for his "Rapid kick" and "Bunny Beam" attacks. _

~Closes~

**************************   

            "Nooo, not those two," Nadia groaned. "I'm talking about…" Her emerald green eyes seemed to spark in amazement as they settled on a familiar face. "Jin Hikari…" She mumbled softly. 

            "Friend of yours?" Tenbamon asked. Nadia began to blush. 

            "No..but we should help him…" She slid from her digimon's back and soothed her hair behind her ears. "Ok go for it!" 

            "Will do!" The horse like digimon winked her blue eye at her digidestined friend and rose in the air, as if she had wings. Her direction was towards the battle going on between the two digimon. "Leave it to a horse to get things done." She joked to herself. Instantly she throttled forward towards Katomon and grinned. "Bunt Rush!!" Seconds later, her head bashed into the side of him, making him fly across the field. She plopped her four hooves on the grass easily and looked at Kurohmon, smiling. "Need any help?" 

            Kurohmon looked over her, seeing that she wasn't against him. "Yes, help would be good right about now," He nodded. "But, I should warn you this rabbit isn't working alone." 

            "You mean someone evil's controlling him?" Tenbamon asked questionably as her blue eyebrow arched down. 

"So…the new girl's really a digidestined." Jin approached Nadia. "Obviously you're the one I'm supposed to meet. I'm not surprised though." He smiled with a bit of a grin. "I kind of knew somehow that it would be you…weird huh?" 

            The girl only blushed again. "Uh…well…" 

            "How about we talk later." Jin took out a green tag from his pocket and glanced over at Kurohmon. "Hey, buddy, throw a little suspense into this attack!" Sliding a card through his digivice that bore a blue white rubber around the edges, he watched as his digimon cross his arms and glare at the enemy. 

            "Claw Strike!!" The sharp claws on his gloves shot out like missles towards the rabbit like digimon, who only hopped up letting his one leg kick like mad. 

            "Rapid kick!!" The missiles exploded and Katomon in his stern position with his arms crossed. 

            "Uh oh.." Tenbamon uttered nervously. "That was a no go…what is he the energizer bunny?" 

            Nadia frowned as well from afar, not understanding how a digimon could stand such an attack. At that moment a mysterious boy with two long light brown bangs by the side of his face and a ponytail touching his neck, showed up besides Katomon, a digivice in his hand. 

            "It's all in the aspect of training your digimon." He said with a sly grin. 

            "Training?!" Nadia cried. "This isn't pokemon you know!" 

            The boy tilted his head. "Exactly, but none the less we fight to win!" A yellow card was taken into the boy's two fingers as he held them in between his dark blue eyes. "Katomon, special attack synchronize!!"  In a blink of an eye the card was slid through his digivice. 

            Nadia clenched her teeth. "Alright, then two can play at that game!" Doing everything in the same manner as the mysterious boy she slid her card through her digivice. 

            "Kurohmon," Jin smiled lightly. "Go for broke, attack regularly!" 

            Katomon floated in the air, both gloved hands by his white somewhat furry face. In that instant a crystal formed in the center of his head. "Bunny Beam!!" Green sparks emitted and rushed at the two digimon. 

            "Tail Spin!!" Tenbamon turned around and let her tail twirl swiftly like a fan. 

            "Cat's Rage!!" Kurohmon opened his mouth, shooting bursts of red flames that moved fiercely with the help of the horse like digimon's tailspin attack. A white strobe light followed and everyone covered his or her eyes, along with the digimon getting blown back from the force. 

            When all was said and done, Kurohmon and Tenbamon were still standing. It was Katomon who was laid out. The mysterious boy ran over to him just as he de-digivolved into his rookie form, Bunnimon. He looked to be no taller than a foot, with a small diamond on his forhead and a pair of blue shorts on.

*Little Digimon screen pops up*

_Mysterious Boy: "Bunnimon is the rookie of Katomon. He makes up for his small size with his ball blaster shot attack._

~Closes~

**************************

"I..lost…Makoto.." The small rabbit uttered sadly. The boy or better yet, Makoto, picked the digimon up into his arm and looked at the others with a scowl of terror. 

            "Great battle," He said to them. "Considering it took two of you to take him down." Makoto too was dressed in a school uniform much like Jin's. His face however from what everyone gazed upon, didn't showcase any signs of evil. It was more or less a look of determination. 

            Nadia and Jin approached both their digimon while continuing to stare Makoto down. "I told you before Makoto, digimon aren't just for fighting, they're living beings just like us. They shouldn't be treated as if they're not!" Jin shouted. 

            "If that's what you think, then fine." Makoto turned around and slowly began walking away with his digimon. 

            "Hey wait!" Nadia called out. The boy stopped. "You're a digidestiened right?"

            A soft smirk could be seen on his face as he nodded his head. "I was called that once. Now," he paused. "I am a battler…" The wind blew gently, wiping her curly black hair into her view. When she was able to scoot them away she saw that Makoto and Bunnimon were now gone. 

            "Thanks for helping us." Jin smiled as he hopped upon Kurohmon's back since he was now on all four legs. 

            "Oh," Blushing as usual she looked at Tenbamon who was snickering. "It was nothing, just helping a friend in need." She shrugged. '_More like a cutie…'_ Is what she thought of saying out loud but dared not. 

            Kurohmon began walking forward. "We should get home before your mom gets worried." He said to Jin. The boy looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. 

            "Man mom's gonna be pissed. Nadia how far do you live? Me and Kurohmon can ride you half way." He said joyfully as if it were no concern about him having to be home soon. 

            Nadia shook her head. "No, thank you, Tenbamon and I will be fine." She laughed. 

            "Ok, then." He shrugged. "But um," Putting his hand firmly upon his chin he frowned. "You, me, tomorrow, we should go to the digital world after school." With that the digimon sprinted away.

            Nadia waved. "Ok, it's a date!!" A smack on the forehead and she leaned against Tenbamon. "You think he head that?" she groaned.

            "I'm sure he did." She giggled. "

            A sigh followed. "You're no help. C'mon, we should get home too. Don't want our host family thinking I'm a bandit as a first impression." She hopped upon her digimon's back and the horse took off into the sky, with the winds lightly beating against their faces. 

            "After school…" Makoto was leaned against a tree, listening in to what had happened, and moved away now that both digidestined were gone. "They don't even understand." He sighed looking at his friend. "Bunnimon, let's get some training in. Tomorrow you're going to win." He grinned.

            "I wont let you down." The rabbit smiled back, letting his hoarse voice sound optimistic as possible. 

            Angel had been home alone for quite some time now. Her mom wouldn't be home till dinnertime and Nadia, well for a page the girl thought it was a long time for her to have answered it. An hour and a half too long, and most of all who and why would anyone page her when she didn't know anyone yet? Disregarding her wandering thoughts she continued gazing at the television. 

            "Blah, blah, blah…" Nothing was on, and so her expression was basically to say blah for every channel she changed, save for one station that talked of some type of explosion some odd minutes away from her school. Since she wasn't there to see it, it only thus bored her and that finally led to the TV being shut off. 

            She made her way up to her room with some cookies and milk and began walking towards her computer. At that exact moment a glowing light thrust from it towards her, making her two snacks spill all over the light brown carpet as she shielded her eyes. Then, noticing that no pain was felt, something somewhat heavy was in her hand. When she looked at it, it resembled the same watch/pager that Nadia had earlier. 

            "Hmmm, what's this doing here?" She was oblivious to what just happened, but not to the digitized words on the small screen, moving forward repeatedly. "What's this say? Digiport-op-" She paused and then smiled. "Oh! Digiport Open!!" She had not time to think because she soon was enveloped into her computer monitor. 

            Through a digital port she went, clothes changing into something completely new. A white mini skirt with blue boots and white knee-highs, followed up by a blue jacket with a heart on the right pocket and a white shirt underneath reading out as rebel. As for her Auburn hair, that was put into a ponytail into which a handkerchief was wrapped around it. 

            Trembles followed as she looked around seeing her new clothing and environment. She stood up seeing she was in a heavily forested jungle like area, but the place was still so bright and vibrant with color. It seemed almost unreal in a way. She didn't know where she was, but in all essence this was the Digital World.

            "For some reason…" She mumbled. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." She said worriedly. 

To Be Continued… 

Who is the mysterious Makoto and why is it that he feels he must fight the digidestined? And what is the meaning of Angel's traveling into the Digiworld?

_Find out in the next Digimon Digital Monsters.,,_


End file.
